Challenge Responce: the life of the drifted cloud
by bunnylovez8059
Summary: The deep hatred and past of the famous Hibari kyoya comes to light when a certain Kyōya Ootori comes to Namimori middle school looking for his long lost brother. What will happen when ouran meets namimori? (This might have multi pairing both yaoi/straight) M due to a gokudera's potty mouth and some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge response**

_**The Kyōya's**_

_Bunny: Well hello~ i know i have been absent for such a long time~ gomenazai~ _0_ there was a lot going on and I just to take a break sadly =.= but now im back and I want to do this! Just to let you know this will be more on the reborn side then ouran so just a warning! , and I apologize if they are too much out of character (hopefully they are not too much =.=) Well then enjoy!_

_I adopted this story from fangirlmaylin: I kept most of the first four chapter the same with a couple of additions and editing =.='. But I hope you guys enjoy !_

_**I do not own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to Akira Amano and Bisco Hatori.**_

Yoshio Ootori looked down at the baby that had killed his wife. With a sneer he looked at his next youngest Kyōya, "Take care of him." Kyōya silently looked at the bundle in his arms, "What is his name father?" Yoshio looked down at his two youngest children with thinly veiled disgust. "You name him, I could care less what he is called." With that Yoshio walked to the door and slammed it shut.

Kyōya stared at the closed door for a minute before looking at his little brother. With a small smile he told his now squirming baby brother, "You're name will be Hibari." The newly named Hibari simply stared at his big brother and gurgled happily.

**~Timeskip Five Years~**

Fuyumi, Kyōya, and their two brothers watched in silence as their father berated their baby brother Hibari. "You are nothing but a waste of space, and a monster that killed his own mother," Yoshio spitted at his son with a cold,and silent poison.

Hibari simply glared at his so called father with chilly gray eyes and withstood the abuse. After a few seconds of staring at each other, the showdown ended with Hibari bitterly smirking at the man who helped create him. He opened his mouth and responded with as much venom, "If you do not want me here, then I shall not burden you ever again." With a final smirk Hibari turned and walked out of the room with his siblings looking at him.

Yoshio was too busy glaring at the door where Hibari had left to notice Kyōya and Fuyumi sneak out after Hibari. Once they were further from their father's office Fuyumi ran towards Hibari's room.

Kyōya sighed but followed in a slightly faster manner. He arrived to see Fuyumi frantically begging Hibari to stay. "Please Hiba-kun don't leave! Ignore what Father said! We don't blame you for her death, we love you!" Hibari gave her a small, sad smile. "Yumi-nee I can't stay here anymore. If I stay I don't know what I would be capable of doing." Kyōya stepped into the room and silently helped Hibari put up his clothes and belongings. Fuyumi sobbed but knelt next to her brothers and assisted them. It did not take long for Hibari to gather all of his stuff into a bag with their help.

Slowly and somberly they walked towards the door. Hibari walked out to the waiting car and let the driver put up all of his stuff. He turned around and hugged his weeping sister and stoic brother. "T-take care of yourself Hiba-kun," Fuyumi said while trying to smile at her little brother.

Kyōya simply gave Hibari a phone and said, "I've already put mine and Fuyumi's phone numbers in there. You will call us every day." Hibari smiled slightly at his big sister and brother, "I promise."

He opened the car door and glanced up at the house. Hibari saw his father and two other brothers looking out from the window. He shrugged it off and closed the door. Kyōya and Fuyumi watched silently as Hibari went past their mansion's gates and out of their live. Fuyumi staggered slowly into the house. Kyōya looked up at his father and brothers and glared at them.

_One day Father you will pay for running Hibari out of this house. _

Slowly Kyōya turned around and walked stiffly into the house.

Hibari was sitting alone in the backsit of the car for a couple of hours driving with no destination. His sight becoming blurry he wanted to cry, but of anger and hatred. He looked out the window and was able to get a glimpse of something shinning. Hibari ordered the car to stop. The car stopped in the middle of a country road that had small patches of forest. He got down with his small backpack. He bent down and saw an interesting metal thing that look like a pole a real short pole.

While Hibari was exploring his new findings the driver received a call.

"yes master?" the driver responded respectfully.

" Come back immediately and get rid of the parasite." the harshness of a man was heard as the phone was hanged, shortly after.  
"Hey, the master wants me home now. Where do I leave you?" The driver asked worriedly.

"Leave." Hibari responded.

"Eh? But young master-" the driver began to respond.

"I said leave I'll stay here. . .He will fire you" Hibari warned him. The little boy turned around and left into the small forest of the country side.

The driver stared towards the direction where Hibari had left. His father instincts told him to go after him but at the same time he didn't want to anger the Kyōya's . He made up his mind and got into the car and left.

**Omg please review I have no idea if this is okay =.=' I will keep the concept (try to) of the first four chapters , after that I will let go of my imagination ;)**

**I did a couple of editing and added some stuff ill need later soooo tell me what are your thoughts? New and old readers~**

**Q: well their was one question i really needed to direct i know hibari is only five but hello~ what age is Lambo and ipin?=.= "  
**


	2. The vongola, the Cloud , the Tyrant

**Challenge response**

_Bunny: Hey well the first four chapter are going to be kind of like a breeze~ Because they were already written __ so I added and edit only some parts that will be needed , I hope you enjoy your read~_

**The vongola , the Cloud, the Tyrant  
**

**I do not own either Ouran High School Host Club or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to Bisco Hatori and Akira Amano respectively.**

Hibari was taking a nap on his usual spot in Namimori Middle School rooftop, Listening the wind and birds singing around him. He was in peace. He was until he was abruptly disturbed when a group of students barged out into the roof

"Gah! Shut up you baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"Ha ha ha okay Goku-chan!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Gokudera warned the raven boy

"U-um maybe we should be quiet." Tsuna suggested. He really didn't want to be bitten to death.

"Of course Juudaime!" apologized Gokudera bowing his head multiple times.

"Okay Tsuna~." Yamamoto agreed with Tsuna and apologized with Gokudera.

"I HAVE ARRIVED TO THE EXTREME!" Yelled Ryohei as, he ran out a couple minutes after them.

"Nisan~ keep it do-" Tsuna couldn't finished his sentence because he noticed a certain raven hair boy laying in front of them.

Hibari got up with a snap and pulled out his tonfa's. "For disturbing my peace, I will bite you to death."

Tsuna's face became pale within seconds and he started to shiver in panic. Gokudera pulled out some of his dynamite and glowered at the prefect. Yamamoto and Ryohei simply smiled as if nothing was wrong. All they saw was a black blur that was coming right at them. Everyone within the school could hear the tortured screams of people being disciplined. May Kami accept the souls of those that disturb Hibari-san.

**~Meanwhile at Ouran High School inside of the Third Music Room~ **

The Host Club was once again entertaining the young ladies of Ouran when suddenly the doors burst open to reveal an excited Fuyumi Ootori. She ran so fast towards her brother that they all saw an after-image of her at the door. She tackled Kyōya with a hug and chattered excitedly for a while.

Kyōya sighed before asking, "Why are you disturbing the Host Club Fuyumi?"

"Oh Kyōya! We found him!"

The other members of the Host Club and the female students all watched in awe as the cold Dark Prince stared dumbly at his sister. They had never seen him display any other facial expression besides anger, evil calculated manipulation, and blank nothingness.

"Where is he?!" He asked surprised, then calmly push his glasses up. " Ahem I mean where is he located?" He asked calmer.

Fuyumi smiled gently at her little brother, "He's in a town a little far from here called Namimori."

Kyōya regained his cold looks and turned to the people within the room.

"I apologize but I cannot remain here today." He reported and bowed. " please ladies tomorrow is another day thank you for your lovely company

Tamaki, who had been waiting patiently, burst out at that statement.

"Why! Mommy cannot leave Daddy alone! What is so important that you have to leave early?"

Kyōya smirked coldly at his friend and whispered, "My little brother."

The others looked shocked at the statement that came out of his mouth before he turned around and left. Fuyumi smiled warmly at them before they exploded in questions.

Kaoru and Hikaru asked simultaneously, "You have another younger brother?"

Hunny asked quietly, "Why didn't he tell us?~"

Mori just put his hand on Hunny's shoulder.

Haruhi said firmly, "If he didn't tell us it was probably for a reason."

Tamaki had gone to his dark corner and was growing mushrooms.

Fuyumi smiled and said gently, "We had a younger brother who Kyōya named Hibari. Father hated and blamed Hibari for killing our mother. She died while giving birth to Hibari but only Kyōya and I knew that mom had been really sick while pregnant with Hibari. Anyways ten years ago today Hibari got into a big argument with Father and left home. He promised that he would keep in contact with us, but he never did. Kyōya had given him a phone that could be tracked anywhere no matter if it was dead, turned off, or smashed. Somehow Hibari found a way to disappear off any of our grids even with the phone. We have been searching for him for a long time and now we have finally found him!"

Kyoya decided to leave while his sister explain the situation.

The Host members just sat and watched her most of them with tears in their eyes.

**~Meanwhile in a Limo~**

Kyōya sat in the car researching the Hospital record that had allowed Fuyumi to find their little brother. He smirked as he read the name his brother had given himself. Hibari Kyoya. He sighed heavily as he noticed the amount of time Hibari spent at the Hospital for illnesses* and wounds.

"Apparently Mother passed on her weak immune system to you. What have you been up to that you would be brought in for so many wounds?" mumbled Kyōya.

With a sigh he exited from the hospital's records and moved to his Father's company.

With a dark chuckle he said, "Soon Father I will make you pay for what you did.

**_The * refers to when Hibari was younger not now, the present is due to wounds but Kyōya misinterpret some of the hospitalization notes. Since Hibari can put anything on the hospital papers =.= cuz Hibari is cool like that_**

_**Okay so I hope you guys liked it~ , please review! Is this okay? I really need this so I can feel more confidence , heh~**_


End file.
